Switched and almost doomed
by AliKat89
Summary: What danger will Naraku's newest plan bring for brothers Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha? Ending is short and sweet so review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched and almost doomed**

**Prologue**

It was perfect in every way. The new incarnation would make true is plans to kill those interfering nitwits once and for all. This new plan was perfect all he needed was to put it into action, for how could the brothers different in every way possibly over come their differences. It is these differences that have time and again almost killed each other with their pure hatred for each other. With the death of those dam nitwits there friends will easily die be is hands. Yes Naraku's plan will go perfectly and all will die leaving him to make further his plans for his rule over all of the land. The world will soon fall to darkness.

**Chapter 1**

It was another sense less battle for the group of friends had already won before they began all they needed was for that idiotic demon to have realized it and given up the jewel shard it was as easy as that.

Kagome say the jewel shard gleam in the demons right jawbone, she grabbed her bow knocked an arrow took aim and released sending a wave of her priestess powers right at the demon. The demon was killed and the jewel shard was claimed by the friends. All was well for a moment.

For just a few minutes after the battle Sesshomaru showed himself, Sesshomaru is Inu Yasha's brother and they shall never it along. In fact many say the Hell itself will freeze over before those brothers ever get along for more than a minutes.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha growled. Kagome sighed after the last fight he just had to go and make his brother angry.

"Be not a fool little brother, I have come demanding that you tell me where Naraku is fro his scent as once again disappeared." Sesshomaru said as it has bitter on the back of his mind to admit to himself that he actually had to address his stupid and worthless half breed brother, the reason his father was dead and had been for the past 200 years.

"Sesshomaru if we knew that do you honestly think that I would be wasting my time fighting a weak demon and then trying to communicate with the likes of you, I don't think so." Inu Yasha said in a tone that sounded just like Sesshomarus and easily ticked off his brother.

The next thing any one new the two brothers were engulfed in a bright purple light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inu Yasha woke up slowly and almost knocked over the little girl and toad that had been staring at him asking if he were okay.

Wait he new the name of the toad Jaken, and the little girl her name is Rin. Why could they possible be asking if he were okay his brother would kill them if he found out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Rin asked.

'What did she just call me?' His mind screamed he got up ran to the creek which was only about ten feet way. 'How did I get out here' he thought. When he got to the creek he looked in the water, what he saw was almost enough to kill him. He first say the keen amber eyes so much like his own yet there was a depth to them that was so different, he looked to his forehead and saw the blue crescent moon and then to the two red claw like markings on each cheek. His hair was so much longer than it had been he could almost take step and trip over it. He was wearing lots of white wear had his robe of the fire rat gone and where the hell was his left, then it hit him.

'I'm Sesshomaru' he thought than all of sudden his thunderous voice rang out "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" and he fell into utter darkness.

"Master Jaken what could be wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?' Rin asked back at the spot where her so called lord had been laying.

"Stupid girl, do not ask such questions." Jaken said before his eyes darted to his lord. He knew that something was very wrong he had never seen his lord act that way and it bothered him so much.

Far away the real Sesshomaru woke up and was in for a big surprise. The first thing he saw was soft brown eyes framed by pale smooth skin and true black hair. Those eyes were looking at him with pity. She smelled human.

'Foolish human, how dare she look at me, Sesshomaru, with pity.' He started to get up when the girl pushed his shoulder down forcing him to once again lay flat.

"Inu Yasha, you may be half demon but what ever that light was it sure did a number on you. So just sit back and take it easy for a little while." The girl said she was the female that Inu Yasha always had with him. So those others must be the monk, Miroku, the demon slayer, Sango, cat demon Kirara, and the small fox demon, Shippo. Those others had to be Inu Yasha's friends so why did the girl call him by his brother's name.

"Kagome has a point Inu Yasha so please don't argue, we are just to tired after carrying you all this was." The monk said to him as if they were friends. He looked down and saw a left are. He couldn't have switched bodies with his little brother could he, but he had a left arm and that would explain that bright purple light.

"What did you call me insolent girl." Sesshomaru said in a voice not his own.

"Excuse me, are you feeling okay Inu Yasha." She asked with worry and put the back of her hand on his forehead checking for a fever.

"My name is not Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru stated and glared at the girl form a seated position.

"Oh really, then who are you?" She asked with humor in her voice.

' This stupid girl thinks that I, Sesshomaru am joking.' Sesshomaru's mind echoed.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Not Inu Yasha." He said and as soon as he did he stood up cracked his fingers while glaring at him he moved to kill Kagome.

"Sit!" Kagome said and against all his Sesshomaru could not help but go crashing down to the hard forest floor.

"Well this can't be good." Miroku stated. Miroku never seemed to allow anything to get him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'No it can't be good, you stupid monk.' Sesshomaru thought as he allowed a growl to escape from his mouth, or rather Inu Yasha's mouth. Just what had happened to him?

"We should go guys." The girl Kagome said as she got her bag and started to get ready to depart.

"Why the hurry, Kagome." Shippo, the young fox demon asked while he climbed on her shoulder.

"Will Shippo, if Sesshomaru is in Inu Yasha's body then it is a safe bet that Inu Yasha is in Sesshomaru's body." She said and all the others nodded and also got ready to go.

'So this girl is the leader.' Sesshomaru thought.

"I bet Naraku is behind this." Sango said as she stepped by Kagome holding Kirara. The monk took is place a few steps behind the girls and followed as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

"Are you coming then Sesshomaru." Kagome asked while walking not losing pace a bit.

"Why would I join you?" He asked, 'As if this Sesshomaru would keep such company'.

"Well, for starters you have no idea where Inu Yasha could be, and you may need all of our help in order for you to find away back into your own body." She said to him as if he were nothing other than mere child.

"Well than it appears that I have no other choice other than to join you, doesn't it." He said in a cold voice that sounded strange coming from Inu Yasha's throat.

He received no reply and started walking after them he soon caught up and stayed a few feet behind them. When every one heard a cold and surprised voice ring out. Sesshomaru recognized the voice as his and followed it to were he believed the place of origin to be/

"This way, that voice was mine and I can only imagine what my idiot brother is now doing." He said and as he walked he was surprised at how they all stopped to follow him as if it was natural. Then he remembered that he did look and sound like his moron of a little brother, so they must be used to following and trusting him.

Inu Yasha came to almost right away. He looked and saw Sesshomaru's companions standing where they had first been.

"Listen I am Inu Yasha not Sesshomaru, in what direction did my friends go earlier." He asked ready to beg for an answer for this was way too much for even him to handle. They both looked at him with huge eyes that did anything but encourage the freaked out Inu Yasha.

"They headed due east, but if they have my Lord Sesshomaru with them then they are already on there way here. Lord Sesshomaru would never want to be in the body of a pathetic half demon such as yours." The toad, Jaken, said. Inu Yasha was about to pound him when his nose caught scent of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and what he guessed was his scent coming towards him. He was amazed at how keen his nose now was for everything smelled stronger and could more easily be determind.

'This explains how Sesshomaru can so easily sense the wind scar, lucky bastard.' Inu Yasha thought as he waited for his distant companions to meet him.

A few minutes later the two groups met up.

"Is that you Inu Yasha?" Kagome directed at Sesshomaru's body.

"Of course who did you think it would be, Kagome?" Inu Yasha said in a tone that was so funny coming from the body of the great and powerful Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

"Well, excuse me but I just wanted to make sure. I mean Naraku had to have this, and knowing Naraku he could have done this to someone else to make matters even worse." Kagome said in a defensive tone, it didn't seem to bother her that the person she was talking to was in Sesshomaru's body.

"Enough. We just have to find out how to get back into us back into our real bodies." Sesshomaru interjected in order to stop an ill-timed fight from breaking out between these two.

"Speaking of which you two should probably pretend to be who you look like so that word doesn't spread and we find ourselves under attack." Sango said to break the silence that Sesshomaru had created.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean by that, Sango?" Inu Yasha said, "You can't possibly expect me to act like Sesshomaru, Even if I do look like him."

"Well as she just said brother, we need to find Naraku and don't need countless demons coming after us when we are currently no at our strongest." Sesshomaru stated as if he were addressing some one with a very low IQ.

"Oh, just shut up Sesshomaru. I know what she said and how the hell can you be all come when we are in each others bodies." Inu Yasha just had to keep making matters worse with about every word he said.

"That's enough Kanna." Naraku told his small incarnation. He watched as the image of the two brothers disappeared.

'So it appears that the two brothers are actually going to try and work together, how touching.'

"Nice job, Ryuo. The brothers have switched bodies," Naraku paused as if he couldn't decide what to do, he had all along knew that his plan would come out the way he wanted, but not that it was reality he just wasn't really sure how or when to execute the rest of his plan, "Kagura go attack and kill Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru. Don't bother with their friends unless they directly get in your friend."

"Yes. Naraku." Kagura said as she left the room then departed from the hideout in pursuit of Inu Yasha and his friends.

Camp that night was unusually quiet, even to Lord Sesshomaru. He had grown accustomed to Rin and Jaken arguing, Rin humming and asking questions that only a child would answer and then Jaken would tell her to Leave they "Great Lord Sesshomaru" alone.

As the minutes went by everyone slowly fell asleep. Sesshomaru was the last to fall asleep. He fell asleep only to be awakened by Inu Yasha who had smelled Kagura on the way and told every one to hurry up and get ready.

"Kagura and a bunch of demons are on there way straight towards us." Inu Yasha said as soon as every one was fully awake.

"Jaken, get Rin out of here and to safety." Sesshomaru said as he now could sense the nearing of Kagura and all of the demons she had with her.

'How was Inu Yasha ever able to beat me with these pitiful senses? I should have been able to sense the approach of Kagura earlier.' Sesshomaru though he looked around saw that Kagome had an arrow ready, the slayer, Sango, stood with her boomerang bone at the ready and the monk appeared to be ready to unleash his wind tunnel, even the little fox demon, Shippo was ready to unleash his foxfire. 'How am I to fight?' Sesshomaru thought, 'If I am in Inu Yasha's body then I should be able to use the Tetsusaiga.' A smirk formed on what is Inu Yasha's face.

'What the bloody hell am I am going to do. What powers does Sesshomaru have again, oh he as the whip thing and the poison claws and if it gets really bad I could just use Sesshomaru's Tokijin.' Inu Yasha thoughts process was still slow and uncomplicated just as always for Sesshomaru and he had just switched bodies and not intelligence so he was still n a bit of a pickle if it came to more than a simple fight like he was used to. He looked over and saw that his face had an evil smirk on it.

'Just what is Sesshomaru smirking at? What the bloody could he be thinking he is making my face look really evil?' Inu Yasha thought. 'Wait he is in my body which means that, oh crap he can use Tetsusaiga. That must be what he is smirking at the stupid piece of no good garbage. How dare he.' This could have continued on forever if Kagura had not come to interrupt out young half demons thought process. They watched as Kagura stopped about twenty feet above them.

"Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, if you just give up right now no harm will come to your friends." Kagura said.

'I hope they decide to fight if they fight and do well I may be forced to retreat which would them able to still kill Naraku for me. So I Guess that I had better try to make this at least look real.'

"Kagura what in the Hell to you honestly think to accomplish no harm will come to any of us but a promise that I may rip you a new one. Although if you leave then we will allow you to live, for now at least." Inu Yasha said clearly forgetting that he was supposed to be Sesshomaru, and that in order to be Sesshomaru it would have been best to just have kept quiet.

"Oh, Inu Yasha you sure are looking more and more like your elder brother with every second I look at you. That's right Ryuo switched you so now Inu Yasha is Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru is now Inu Yasha. Isn't this just so much fun." Kagura said with that condescending tone that was more than enough to make Inu Yasha's blood boil.

"So then this Ryuo is another of Naraku's incarnation like yourself and Kanna then." Miroku said.

"But of course aren't you just the smart monk, for that I will give you a gift. Now Die!" Kagura raise her arm then brought it down and as soon as her hand started its descent the demons rushed forward ready to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The demons swooped down with so much speed that Sesshomaru was even shocked, but only for a minute.

"Wind Tunnel" Miroku yelled as he opened the void the sucked in anything with in reach into where those objects were destroyed never to be seen again.

"Miroku what are you thinking if you suck in those poison insects you could be killed." Sango yelled as she watched in utter terror when the poison insects flew into the wind tunnel.

"Don't worry Sango, I take a bit more and when I do you and your boomerang bone should be able to handle the rest of these pesky demons." Miroku said as he tried to give her a pained smile in order to offer her a little reassurance.

"Don't worry Sango I have some antidote that I can give her as soon as all the demons are taken care of." Kagome said just as Miroku was forced to cover the wind tunnel for the poison was starting to affect him. When Sango saw that Miroku had covered up his wind tunnel she threw the boomerang bone with all the might she could possibly muster. With the first toss the boomerang bone was able to take out maybe ten demons and when it got back to Sango Kagome released an arrow the instantly disintegrated fourteen demons. She readied another arrow as once again Sango threw the boomerang bone with more might than any one had seen it surprised every one even the transformed Kirara.

Sango released the boomerang bone, Kagome shot an arrow. Those poor demons never stood a chance. Well at least that was the thought that passed through the minds of the companions of the two battling women. It should have been an easily won battle if Kagura would have stayed out of it to allow the demons to fight it out.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled as she blasted the two women with her powerful wind. Luckily for Kagome and Sango they were only rendered unconscious with a few cuts and bruises. Demons swarmed over to finish the helpless women.

"Foxfire" Shippo yelled when he saw that Kagome and Sango were in trouble. Sango and Kagome where so special to him, the only family he had left if you didn't count Miroku, who could forget about him the minute a beautiful woman walked by, and then there was Inu Yasha who was intolerant and outright abusive to him after all he is only a little guy. He would defend Kagome and Sango with his last breath if he had to, it was time for him to be brave like is dad had been before the thunder brothers killed him. Unfortunately for fury little friend Shippo his foxfire did little else other than stun the demons and through them off course.

"Wind Scar" Inu Yasha's voice rang out as Sesshomaru used the Tetsusaiga to finish off the last of the demons with one sweep, but as always Kagura avoids the wind scar and starts to flee.

"Stop right there Kagura." Sesshomaru's voice rang out as Inu Yasha used Sesshomaru's amazing strength to jump and attack the nervous incarnation. Inu Yasha as he neared Kagura felt a warm sensation in is right arm. He looked down and realized that he was about to use the deadly poison claw on Kagura so he drew all of his fingers together, just as Sesshomaru always seems to. 'There must be a reason for everything.' Inu Yasha thought. The poison gathered in his fingers than it filled the air around his fingers. As he neared Kagura he thrust his arm at full length. The poison neared her then came in contact with the cloth that providing minimal cover till fingers pierced through the left side of her chest, his hand entered at an angle so that fingers remerged through the right side of her back the poison flowed through and around so that Kagura was so more. She was no truly as free as the wind; no one would ever be able to control her again.

Naraku used his power to summon Kagura's heart. When he looked at it, he saw that it no longer had a beat.

'Kagura is dead then' Naraku thought he had no idea what so ever on how any one of the group could have defeated her. Naraku knew that chances were she was not about to kill any of the group for she wanted the group to destroy Naraku, something she never would have been able to do. He had sent her as a test to see if you had found the place in which she should have placed her loyalty. If she had failed the test Naraku would have added her to his body once again for he truly had no need of an incarnation that didn't know its place but the fact that either Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo or the reincarnation of Kikyo Kagome killed Kagura. No one else could have managed he would not allow them to get away with it.

He realized that Kikyo could not have killed Kagura she was to far away but she was still a threat that must me dealt with. If Kikyo was killed it would make it easier to kill all the others due to events that could be put in place. It would however be smarter to attack the weakest of the group now traveling together for that would rip at their hearts.

Which plan would work? For once in his existence Naraku didn't have a plan that he found fool proof. That really bothered him; he needed to make a decision. So he then decided he knew what had to be done next. It would actually kill two birds with one rock. He was going to kill them all then dance in their blood while reeked havoc upon all his enemies and well a few innocent bystanders just to make life interesting. Every thing always worked out in the end, for him at least. The world was to be his to do with what ever he willed.

"Ryuo come here I have a very important job for you to do and you are going to take Kohaku with you." Naraku said as his plan laid out in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kikyo walked through the woods trying to senses any trace of Naraku, for once again he was outside her senses. There should not have been even one place in which Naraku's evil spirit was beyond her priestess powers.

'Where could Naraku be hiding?' Kikyo wondered as she continued walking with her soul collectors beside her. She stopped and sent the soul collectors to go and gather more souls it wouldn't be long until the last soul faded and left her pretend body empty. How she hated this existence having to live off of the souls from other people. These souls should be looking forward to an eternity of rest, not being held captive in her fake body, if only she didn't need these foreign souls to stay alive but after she had been brought back to life only to have her soul ripped away by that stupid friend of Inu Yasha's, well it was the only way. The only way as long as Kagome still lived, Inu Yasha look good care on that girl so there was nothing to be done, besides she had once been the great priestess Kikyo she should not be thinking such greedy and evil things. This was her path she would follow it tell the end, when ever that may be.

'This aura I feel approaching it is Naraku's?' Kikyo thought, 'No it is different from Naraku's it must be one of his incarnations.' Incarnations how she hated that word for if you thought about she was one too. She didn't belong to Naraku of any one else but she still was a thing made by a demon. She had no real right to label those forced to do Naraku's evil biding even if she knew that they came for her.

'Naraku still can not find it in his will to kill me, with his own hands.' Kikyo mind stated smugly, 'If he can not why does he believe that one of his incarnations can do that for him, that devious fool.'

Through some mist she saw the young boy she knew to be Kohaku, coming but the person who walked beside him, she had no idea as in who that could possibly be. 'A new incarnation perhaps.' She silently wondered. This new incarnation was taller at least four heads taller than the young boy waking beside him. Also this incarnation had nothing other than what appeared to be pupil for eyes, all that was there was a pure black cloud that made her almost shudder with fear, almost that is. He had pale lifeless skin paler than her own which said much considering that she is dead and its, his, hair appears to be a black that when the sun shined upon it, it had a bluish tint in it. It was then that she realized the lack of demons, whenever Naraku or any of his incarnations came they always seemed to have many demons with them, safety in numbers you could say, but this time it was just the trapped boy and an unknown stranger. Things did not bode well for the troubled priestess.

"Hello Kikyo my name is Ryuo." The tall stranger said his voice was hollow, sounding completely void of all emotion and thought as if he knew nothing other than what that darn Naraku chose to tell him. Ryuo the name was that of an old warrior who was unbeatable, the only thing that was ever truly able to beat that aged warrior was time; he simply ran out of it and died at an old age of ninety. Things just now seemed to go form bad to worse, thing definitely did not bode well for this priestess.

"Ryuo is it?" Kikyo started at his smirk she continued, "Who as sent you here, was it Naraku?" She had asked it even know she knew the answer she needed to catch his response and also she needed time to assess the situation.

"Of course I was sent by Naraku, did you expect anything else." His dark eyes seemed to expand, making him appear all the more evil. This demon created by Naraku certainly had the same mind; he could tell that what she was trying to do.

"No, you are right this is something that I would expect only from Naraku. No other creature that I know of would do something as cowardly as to send another to do his biding unless that person were human of course. But of wait I almost forgot that Naraku is nothing for than a half demon and that he has the same knowledge of how easily he could be destroyed." Kikyo said this to anger the demon and she did, he appeared to be very angry. She realized just too late what a huge mistake she had made, for the demons eyes glowed a bright purple and he smiled a cold smile.

'What is happening' Kikyo's mind screamed as she felt all the spirits being ripped from her body, the spirits would not be leaving alone however for they were to be closely followed by the bitter anger that had been animating her body, the anger was left over from her soul it could not fully pass on. The anger had a long eternity to be looking forward to as it floated around space and time neither here nor there. It was to exist away form all other life forms as nothing but a mere memory of who it once belonged to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2**

'It was finely done.' Naraku thought as he realized that the darn dead priestess was now gone from the face of the world for all eternity. No more would she interfere with his plans by saving the oaf Inu Yasha and his pathetic human friends. Plus now that Kikyo was truly dead the mutt Inu Yasha would mourn her death only causing far more pain to Kagome, then even he, Naraku, could ever accomplish. It had gone almost perfectly the only thing that could have made it better would be if the mutt would have seen the last moments of her pretend life. If he could have seen the anger and hatred in her eyes as she left.

'The smell in the air, what could it be?' Inu Yasha thought this smell was so familiar, and it was fading, completely fading from existence. 'Wait I know this smell. This is Kikyo, where could she be. Why was it that her scent is fading?' he thought is mind was full of concern for the woman he had promised to protect, he had to go and make sure she was alright.

"I'm going on ahead" Inu Yasha stated right before he took off, barely giving his companions a glance let alone a second glance. He didn't give time for his friends to argue or for them to inquire as to rather or not they could accompany him.

"I wonder where Inu Yasha is heading." Said Shippo, as he watched his friend quickly disappear. He had always hated when Inu Yasha or any of his friends just all of a sudden decided to go on ahead or that they had something else that needed to be taken care of, but oh well he loved that idiot any way even if he did have a slight habit of being too violent.

"He is probably going after Kikyo, again." Kagome said in a dry bored voice.

"Well, we should probably get moving then. Naraku and the jewel shards are not something that can be delayed until Inu Yasha finds out how to work that brain of his." Sango said for she knew that every time Inu Yasha just ran off after Kikyo it broke Kagome's heart. Her poor friend, she cared for him so much but he never seemed to realize that.

Miroku being the smart monk that he is just had in to the conversation, "Besides, in a matter of thinking it was actually Sesshomaru, who ran off and not Inu Yasha, for as you see here is the body of Inu Yasha." Miroku said this and then patted Sesshomaru on the back. The eyes of the poor demon lord in Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and then a soft growl was heard.

"Do not touch me you foolish human." The great demon lord said as he coldly glared at poor terrified Miroku. It was still so hilarious hearing those words come from Inu Yasha's voice so every one in the group just had to burst out laughing. Even Rin and Shippo were laughing, they had no idea as to why of course because they had been playing ahead of the rest of the group playing tag and picking wild flowers.

"What are you foolish humans laughing at?" Sesshomaru tried to say with a threatening but having Inu Yasha's voice box made the anger he tried to muster come out as nothing more than a low whine that did nothing other that increase the laughter of those around him. He looked at all of the laughing humans and demon (Shippo) and appeared to ready for attack before he turned on his bare heel and left them all there to enjoy themselves at his expense.

'Those disgusting fools!' Sesshomaru thought with some what less rage then he expected from himself. That only added to his anger has he departed from his traveling companions. How much more of the humans could he tolerate, that was a question even the Great Lord of the Western Lands didn't know the answer to?

Meanwhile…

'Where is she her scent ends right here.' Inu Yasha thought as he searched around the very area in which Kikyo had met her miserable demise. It was then that the keen eyes of the Lord Sesshomaru quickly found a bow and a quiver of arrows. Inu Yasha felt almost grateful for the eyes of his older brother. He kneeled down by the bow and arrows and found a pile of shattered clay and some grave soil he could almost sense that the ashes of his beloved Kikyo, now gone for ever.

He stopped as he felt the wind blow against his face; the wind carried the scent of one of Naraku's incarnations. The scent on the wind was different though as if Naraku had once again created yet another incarnation. He decided that if it meant his death that then so be it for Naraku was going to die by his hands. He vowed to make the death as painful as he could possible manage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Out of nowhere a bright light came and hit Kagome in the chest causing her to fall to her knees and grip her right hand in a fist above her heart. She stood up from her kneeling position and took a deep breath.

"Kikyo is dead." She calmly said breaking the silence that had descended upon the group shortly after the laughter had died, laughter caused basically by none other than the Lord Sesshomaru himself. The very fact that Sesshomaru was inside Inu Yasha's body had been used by none other than Miroku to lighten the mood after Inu Yasha ran off to find Kikyo, in Sesshomaru's body.

"What!" echoed in the small valley the travels were in as they saw that their friend was okay, not including Sesshomaru who didn't care about any of this brothers pathetic friends the only thing to concern him was how could Naraku kill the dead priestess. In the past Naraku had tried to kill the priestess, but he had never before succeed.

"I can feel it, a small piece of my soul has returned. The strange thing is I don't feel any of Kikyo's hatred as I have other times when she had almost died. It is as if Kikyo has forever been banished to some void, or something that I just can't describe." She looked at her friends, hoping they would have an idea as to what had done this.

"Well now we know why Sesshomaru-I mean Inu Yasha has run off. Wait could this have been caused by Naraku's new creation. We have already seen what it can do," Miroku pointed to Sesshomaru, "this could be another power possessed by Naraku's creation." He said this and hoped he was wrong for this creation of Naraku's could truly prove to be a force to be reckoned with.

"It may not be a new power, if the incarnation is able to transport a soul from one place to another, all it would have had to do would be pull Kikyo's soul out of her pretend body and release her soul into the void or nothingness. You could think of it as a more powerful Kanna." Miroku went on to say after a brief pause.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome whispered as she looked out into the woods in the direction Inu Yasha had departed. Every one felt for him. Naraku's plan was too obvious; Kikyo is or had been his greatest weakness and the biggest threat to him. She would be the first one to go after.

Demons everywhere fell to the ground by the hands of a dark and mysterious demon that was going into a fearful rage. Many lower level demons fled but where quickly killed any way. The last thing these demons say were the angered golden eyes slowly turning red, natural strips expanding a little, fangs sharpening. Then there was nothing but searing pain as the blackness took over. Some may have recognized the cold face of Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands. Put if they only new what this meant and that this killing could prove to be mercy in the end with the possible outcomes from the final battle that was soon to come in just a matter of time.

Everything was perfect, even better than perfect Kikyo was dead. The Lord Sesshomaru and his blasted brother had switched bodies. Kikyo's final death had thrown Inu Yasha in to a rage. A rage that would be devastating seeing as he had no idea how to control the powers his mighty brother possessed. All that was needed was for Inu Yasha to tire than he could go and absorb the power of a great full demon into himself giving him more power. Kagome and her friends of shard hunters would then be no match for him; he wouldn't need to borrow strength from the jewel for that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Something wasn't right, Kagome had a strange feeling as if something was wrong. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as if some unknown force was just about to come down on her with a powerful fiery, unlike any she had ever felt. No it that wasn't right she felt neither anger or fiery, only an enormous hate and a great disgust for all living things. _'Something is wrong, deadly wrong! What the hell could it be and why the bloody hell can I sense it this strongly, it was never like this before. Kikyo, it must be the fact that my soul is once again whole. Shards!'_

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Miroku asked as he looked with concern upon his face. Kagome had been walking ahead when she just stopped in the middle of the road and tensed as if something terrible could happen any minute.

" I feel shards, lots of them which can only mean that Naraku is nearby. By the feel of it he is coming really fast!" Kagome said as she whirled around to look at them then she faced her right which just happened to be to the west seeing as they had been traveling north through the woods in the center of the vast mix of many types of trees and shrubs.

"Human are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked in a tone that sounded rather annoyed and ever doubtful on the abilities Kagome did or didn't possess. The eyes of Inu Yasha stared at her with a look that did not bode well, for Sesshomaru at least.

"Sit," loud bang was heard as Inu Yasha's face met dirt, quite hardly too, " Yes I am sure that Naraku is coming unless you think that some one even stronger managed to stop and kill Naraku take the jewel shards then come from Buda knows where and track us down all within the space of a morning." All was said in a huff as flustered Kagome readied her bow and arrow while saying a quick prayer in hope that the gods would be on their side.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Naraku paced Sesshomaru's body was strong even if the fool Inu Yasha was the one currently in the body. It was taking forever for him to tire. Naraku normally calm and controlled when he was up to something couldn't find it in him to wait any more he had to kill the jewel shard hunting group and he had to kill them now. All of them would die to Inu Yasha's body to the small fox child and even the little human girl that Sesshomaru seemed so fond of. Yes they would soon die, he might even aim for the children first just to see the looks on the faces of the adults, the anger, hate sorrow and the need for revenge that would only serve to make their deaths all the more sweeter for him. It was going to go perfectly. He was stronger than ever before all his incarnations had been reabsorbed so that his power was no longer split between so many bodies, he even had his heart back in his real body instead of the useless baby body, for no one could beat him and he no longer needed to feel the fear that Inu Yasha's group or mainly Sesshomaru could Kill him.

Inu Yasha watched as the last demon's body slowly fell from his claws. He wasn't finished he needed something else to kill something else to get his mind off of the death of his dearly beloved Kikyo. Naraku would pay soon enough but having no means to find him, Inu Yasha decided that the worthless demons in the area would pay for what Naraku had done, he soon ran out though so he had ran to another area that area was soon empty of demons so Inu Yasha had moved on yet again to where he now was. He was on the bank of some river in the far east side of the huge forest. Up ahead the sound of a waterfall could be easily heard. The sounds sights and smells didn't matter all that mattered was that he kill something and he kill it now. He thought about searching for Koga but that wolf would be useless seeing as he had lost his shards to Naraku two weeks before this very day. The wolf was still fast, and a talented fighter but not good enough. Maybe a rest to think and plan was what was truly needed. As Sesshomaru's body leaned its back against a tree and settled down to a sitting position with one leg straight out and one leg bent close to his body. Inu Yasha couldn't believe how easy every thing seemed to be now that he was Sesshomaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**His Death**

_**If Inu Yasha is one of your favorite characters then you may not want to read this chapter.**_

**With Inu Yasha**

Something was wrong; he had an uneasy feeling that something terrible was going to happen at any time. He graciously stood up, something he could never do in his own body, and head towards the east. He realized that he was heading in the exact direction in which he had come from. It meant that Kagome could be in danger. He tried to run, but after killing all the demons he had worn himself out, he might not be able to reach Kagome in time.

He was forcing himself to move as quickly as possible, only to come to his knees as he felt an excruciating pain hit him in the back. He saw as a green glow came and hit him in the chest. He closed his eyes and opened them to see Kagome, using last arrow to destroy Naraku. He died before he could see if it worked or not.

**With Sesshomaru**

'_Curse my pathetic little brother; if he were stronger this might not be so hard.' _Sesshomaru thought as he used the Wind Scar once again. The group was vastly out numbered and Naraku was waiting behind the mass until they were tired, when they were tired he would finish them off slowly. Everyone in the group seemed to be doing what they could. Sesshomaru had seen the monk's power and the slayer's strength before, but he was impressed with the strength the miko had now that her soul is whole again.

'_She still need quite a bit of practice, but she is strong for a human.' _Sesshomaru thought as he battled the next wave of demons, only to feel a sharp pain his him in the back. He inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes close with the pain, only to open them again and find himself alone in the woods. He couldn't feel Tetsusaiga in his hand; he looked down to his hand. It seemed that when Inu Yasha's body was hit by the blast, Sesshomaru's soul was released and had gone back to its own body. The question was where was Inu Yasha, had he died in Sesshomaru's place?

Sesshomaru ran to the field as fast as he could, noticing that what ever Inu Yasha had done, his body was weak and tired. He still made it in time to see the bright pink light from one of Kagome's arrows hit the baby that was being held be Kagura, both the baby and Naraku howled in pain as their bodies fell into ash. The monk used the disappearing Wind Tunnel to absorb the last of the demons. Naraku was dead, and he had been killed by nothing other than a group of weak humans. He walked over to Rin and Jaken, past the others who must have realized something was off. He heard the inhale of the miko when she saw the body of Inu Yasha lying prone on the floor. He almost felt a moment's sadness at seeing his dead brother, almost that is.

"Jaken, Rin we're leaving." He said both pairs of eyes light up with joy as they happily followed him.

**With Kagome**

'_No, no it can't be,' _Tears burned in Kagome's eyes as she fell to he knees next to the body of the one she had come to love, _'Inu Yasha can't be dead.' _ Everything seemed to pass in a daze for the young hero as time uncaringly flew forward.

**3 months later with Kagome**

"Hello class, today I would like to introduce a new transfer student…" As the boy walked in Kagome held back a gasp as a smile came to her face.

'_Inu Yasha….'_

**The End**

_**Sorry for ending it like that, and making it so short. I didn't know what to do, I wanted far to long to update and forgot just about everything. Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
